le retour attendu
by felicity9
Summary: Cela fait 5 mois Oliver et Félicity vivent leur amours loin de starling city, malheureusement pour eux un appel d'une personne auquel ils n'auraient pas penser va tout bouleversé et va les obliger à rentrer beaucoup plus tôt que prévu dans cette ville qu'ils voulaient échapper.
1. Prologue

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois que Oliver se lever chaque matin dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Oliver était le premier réveiller en regardant cette belle jeune fille encore se souvint de la décision qu'il avait prit 5 mois plus tôt. Il avait décider de tout quitter, sa ville son devoir de justicier pour pouvoir enfin à voir du temps pour lui. Le justicier de starling city avais réussi tant bien que mal à vaincre ra's al ghul. Mais sa plus grande fierté rester d'avoir eu le courage de dévoiler ses sentiments à Félicity smoack, son associée dans son travail de nuit et son assistance dans son entreprise. Oliver savait depuis un moment qu'il éprouvé quelque chose de fort pour cette femme mais la pensée que son amour pourrait la mettre en danger l'avait forcer à ne pas lui avouer. Jusqu'au jour où remarqua que sa vie ne pouvais plus perdurer ainsi, il avait besoin de Félicity. Sa décision de tout quitter en avez surpris plus d'un mais il était très heureux de l'avoir prit. Il revient à la réalité quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée.


	2. chapitre 1

C'était encore une très belle journée qui allée commencer pour nos deux tourtereaux. Il commencer cette douce matinée par un petit déjeuner Oliver avait préparer depuis qu'ils était partit Oliver était un gentleman qui avait appris à cuisiner pour sa belle. Félicity se souvient ailleurs de son premier essai assez catastrophique derrière les fourneaux. Mais il c'était beaucoup améliorer depuis. La vue devant eux était tellement magnifique et paisible. Au bord de cette plage isolé , où il c'était installés depuis maintenant 1 semaine . Leur périple depuis c'est 5 derniers mois leur avait permis de voir des destination de rêves , des moment intenses qu'il partagés que tout les deux. Félicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait une chance inouï, l'homme qu'elle aimais depuis 2 ans était la enfin auprès d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Elle avait tellement espérer que lui aussi l'aime et c'était arriver pour son plus grand bonheur, elle ne regretter pas de l'avoir suivi au bout du monde. Elle avait encore une fois découvert un autre Oliver , tellement attentionné, un Oliver souriant, il était tout simplement heureux. Oliver la retira de ses pensée

\- Tu pense à quoi mon amour

\- oh, je me disait que j'avait une chance incroyable de partager tout ses moment avoir toi. Mais je pense aussi à nos amis je me demande comment cela se passe à starling city.

\- Demain nous leur enverrons un mails comme chaque mois, pour leur dire que nous allons bien, je ne veux pas retourner à starling pour instant, ses moments avec toi son tellement magique. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, et je resterais au prés de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt . Je sais que ta sœur te manque et quand tu le voudra on retournera la bas, on serra ensemble et o retrouvera nos amis.

\- Pour l 'instant réfléchissons à ce que nous allons faire par cette magnifique journée, j'ai déjà une petite idée de comment je veux finir cette matinée en beauté avec un sourire malicieux

Félicity se rapprocha et l'embrassa , Oliver la porta jusque dans leur chambre où il finirent leur matinée comme il avait tant l'habitude .

Après une bonne douche ensemble, le couple alla faire une virer en mer, ils restèrent pour voir le magnifique couché de soleil enlacés les bras l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin après leur retour de leur balade qui avait finalement durer toute la nuit , il décidèrent comme à leur coutume une fois par mois d'allumer l'ordinateur, félicity s'en charge le manque de l'informaticienne de touché un ordinateur s'en faisait toujours ressentir à ce moment ma ce qui amuser beaucoup Oliver.

\- Je pense que aujourd'hui ce moi qui va envoyer ce mails lui dit 'il en souriant

félicity qui avait compris qu'elle avait encore une fois montrer que le fait de pianoter un ordinateur lui manquer, lui sourit en baissant la tête .

Oliver se régaler car il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimais pas mais que c'était juste un manque de pourvoir montrer son talent derrière un clavier.

En allumant l'ordinateur il virent qu'il avait reçu un mails de leurs amis sans doute la réponse de leur mails du moi dernier. Malheureusement pour eux il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

Un mails de Damien Darhk en personne, le rival de ra's all ghul et en lissant le mails leur rival désormais . En effet Damien informé Oliver qu'il s'en prendrez à Théa car elle était la fille du nouveaux ra's all ghul, malcolm merlyn et qu'il voulait sa place. Damien avait l'air bien informé car il stipulée dans ce mails qu'il s'en prendrez à théa dans un mois et demi le mails avait était envoyé il y un mois.

Oliver regarder Félicity ce qu'il redouter, était arriver il devait retourner à starling. Mais protéger sa sœur lui donne une motivation suprême. Ce Damien avait trouver la bonne solution pour faire revenir oliver qui était à la basse tant résigné à revenir.

Le reste de la journée Oliver et félicity regardèrent la manière la plus rapide d'arriver à starling, ils y serraient dans deux jours.

Félicity savait que certaine chose aller changer avec leur retour dans cette ville mais pas l'amour qui l'unissait désormais à Oliver, ensemble ils allaient affronter cette nouvel menace.


	3. Chapitre 2

Il était environ 19h quand Oliver et Felicity se trouvèrent devant la porte de Théa. Oliver était tellement impatient de retrouver sa petite sœur, elle lui avait tellement manqué malgré son envie de rester loin de cette ville, et des malheurs qu'il avait dû vivre ses dernières années.  
Félicity regarda Oliver avec un sourire qui le faisait chavirer à chaque fois. Elle était tellement tout pour lui désormais. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion quand la porte s'ouvra sur Diggle et Laurel. La surprise fut de taille pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais Théa apparu son visage s'illumina devant la présence de son frère.  
Oliver! s'exclama-t-elle, enfin de retour, tu m'as tellement manqué.  
Moi aussi speedy, dit-il en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Diggle qui ne s'était pas encore exprimé regarda félicité, il était tellement heureux de la revoir

Tu as pris de belle couleur, je suis très content de te revoir. Il l'enlaça

Félicity était pour lui comme une petite sœur, il l'avait apprécié à la minute où il l'avait vu, et fût le premier à s'apercevoir que Felicity et Oliver étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Quand les étreintes furent finis. Laurel s'empressa de prendre à son tour Oliver et félicity dans ses bras. Elle était tellement ravie de revoir ses amis.

Tous rentrèrent dans l'immense appartement de Théa.

Théa pris Félicity par le bras en lui demande d'expliquer ces derniers mois qu'elle avait partagé avec son frère. Sous le rire Oliver les 3 jeunes femmes s'installent dans le canapé.

Oliver en profita pour aller voir Diggle.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de se parler, il y avait eu un froid. Il faut dire Oliver avait commis irréparable en kidnappant sa femme.

Oliver le savait il devra mettre tout en œuvre pour regagner la confiance de diggle, il le fera à tout prix.

La fin de la soirée se termina vers 2h du matin, Oliver et Felicity étaient fatigués de leurs voyages. Théa leur proposa de rester chez elle, chose que tous deux acceptèrent.

Durant cette soirée Oliver et Felicity avait appris toutes les choses qui s'était passée durant leurs absences. Il semblait en effet que Diggle était le nouveau leader du groupe et que Laurel et Théa former une team irréprochable qui avait sauvé de nombreuses personnes. La ville était toujours autant protégée que du temps où Oliver était arrow.

Oliver était heureux de savoir qu'il avait raison d'avoir laissé sa ville aux mains de ses amis.

Félicity était très heureuse de retrouvée chez proches, par contre elle fût surprise de savoir que Ray avait disparu après une explosion à Palmer industrie.

Le couple s'apprêtait à ce coucher après une soirée qui leur avait appris beaucoup de choses.

Félicity se blottit contre Oliver et s'endormis presque aussitôt. Oliver ne tarda pas non plus à s'endormir, la journée avec était enrichie en émotion mais il ne fallait pas oublier le but de leur retour.

Le réveil fût beaucoup moins romantique que d'habitude, en effet leur retour à starling avait semble t'il un peu perturbé notre jeune couple. Félicity était la première réveillée, elle savait qu'une grosse journée l'attendais. La première étant d'aller voir à palmer industrie comment cela se passer depuis 5 moins car ni elle , ni ray n'était présent. L'un des sous dirigent derrière Ray et Félicity était désormais à la tête de cette grande entreprise.

Oliver se réveilla à son tour et après un baiser langoureux à félicity, il partis au nouveaux QG de la team de diggle . Il devait lui dire que Damien aller s'en prendre à sa sœur. Oliver devait dés à présent mettre son plan attaque pour pour voir contrer son nouvel ennemis.

 **PDV Oliver**

J'arrivais dans les nouveaux locaux, Diggle m'attendais j'étais impatient de lui parler de Damien mais je devais avant tout lui dire une chose importante, une chose que je n'ai pas arrêter de penser depuis mon retour, une chose qui je l'espère me permettra de me rapproché de mon amie, que je retrouve sa confiance. Cette confiance qui est tellement important à mes yeux. Mais par où commencer.

 **PDV Diggle**

Cela faisait 5 minutes que j'attendais Oliver, durant la soirée hier il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait me voir seul. Je me demande pourquoi, quelle était la chose importante qu'il devait me dire. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour avoir compris qu'une chose importante était à l'origine de son retour. Malgré ma réticence je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans nos tout nouveaux QG.

Je vis Oliver à l'entrer, il faisait les 100 pas. Je m'avançai vers lui, en lui disant d'entrée.

Je t'en prie rentre

\- Whaou, vous n'avez pas limité sur les moyens, tu as finalement suivi mon conseil

Oliver regardé en effet un nouveau costume, il était tellement fier de Diggle.

\- J'ai trouvé qu'il était judicieux d'en avoir un maintenant que je suis à la tête de la team.

\- Oui, je suis très fière de toi, je voulais encore m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, maintenant dit moi pourquoi tu serais revenu, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Je..., Damien Darhk m'a contacté et à menacer ma sœur.

-J'ai récolté des informations sur lui depuis ton départ. Ils s'avèrent qu'il est beaucoup plus puissant que ra's all ghull. Voilà les informations que j'ai pu trouver

Oliver comprit que Damien serait beaucoup plus difficile à vaincre il n'avait pas donc le choix il devait s'allier à Diggle et redevenir une autre personne, un autre justicier. Il devait oublier ce qu'il avait pu être avant pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose d'autre.


	4. chapitre 3

Oliver et Diggle cherchaient un plan attaqué contre Damien, il ne leur restait qu'une semaine avant que Damien mette son plan à exécution. Il le savait tous les deux, ils devaient s'entendre pour éviter toute complication, ne plus pensée aux querelles de la passée sans pour autant les oublier.  
La nuit allait tomber, l'équipe s'était donné rendez-vous au QG.  
Félicity et Oliver arrivèrent les derniers, ils faut dire que depuis leur retour, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pué partagée des moments ensemble.  
Vous voilà enfin dit Laurel  
Désole du retard s'empressa de dire Felicity en s'approchant du point de contrôle de toutes les opérations. Elle était émerveillée par tous ses ordinateurs qu'elle voyait en face d'elle  
On s'est pas mal débrouillé depuis ton départ, mais je pense que ces ordinateurs on besoin de quelqu'un d'expérimenter.

Diggle avait le sourire, en lui disant ces paroles.  
Sur ses bonne parole elle pris place, elle était comme un enfant qui ouvrait ses cadeaux, le matin de Noël.  
Laurel alla parler à Oliver qui c'était un peu éloigné du groupe

Tu a vraiment l'air heureux.

Je suis très contente pour toi tu le mérites.

Toi et félicité vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Mais j'espère que ton retour parmi nous, tu ne va pas éloigner elle.

Je suis éperdument amoureux d'elle, c'est cinq derniers mois m'ont ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais vraiment, mon retour n'aura pas impact sur notre relation. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas redevenir arrow, ton père ma démasquer, la ville le sait maintenant. Je dois devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Tu dois te trouver une nouvelle identité, mais gardes tes convictions, tu as changé. Oliver, tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien. Ne l'oublie pas.

Les ordinateurs de contrôle commencèrent à s'emballer. Il y avait un braquage en cours, l'équipe se prépara, Oliver les suivit en mettant un vieux pull à capuche. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Félicity commanda la mission, elle avait retrouvé toutes ses habitudes. L'équipe rentra très fière d'elle, Oliver se rapprocha de félicité et embrasse tendrement, et lui murmura à l'oreille, je vais tout leur dire. Félicity était fière Oliver, il avait vraiment changé il ne voulait plus de secret.

j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire commença-t-il. Si je suis revenu à starling, ce parce que Damien à menacer la vie de Théa.

Comment ça, Théa regardée son frère je ne veux plus de secret entre nous dit il. Je pense que Damien veut reprendre le titre de Malcolm est pour l'atteindre, il te fera du mal.

Merci . Je vois que tu serais tellement différent, avant tu l'aurais caché .7

Maintenant on est une équipe, on ne se cache plus rien. Demain on met un plan d'attaque pour contre Damien. Mais pour l'instant chacun va se reposer, on en a tous besoin.

Tous partirent chez eux.

Oliver était heureux de se retrouver avec Félicity, depuis son retour ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de passés du temps ensemble, il faut dire que Felicity avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Ray et qu'elle était maintenant la directrice de palmer industrie.

Oliver s'approcha de Félicity et l'enlaça, il commença par embrasser dans le cou pour rejoindre sa bouche, il mettait tout son amour. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il aime, et qu'il voulait vivre avec elle. Il n'est vrai que depuis leur retour tous deux habiter chez Théa qui les avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais Oliver souhaitait avoir son chez lui avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, il était tout bonnement logique de franchir ce nouveau cap avec elle. Félicity en était très heureuse elle lui répondu par un simple avec « plaisir Mr Queen » ils continuer tous les deux à s'embrasser, ce soir ils aller dormir à hôtel pour retrouver toute leur intimité et pouvoir savourer ce moment à deux. Car demain sera un autre jour le combat contre ce qui s'avère être un grand ennemi aller commencer, ils auront tous besoin d'énormément de force pour pouvoir le vaincre.

PDV Damien Darhk

J'observais depuis mon point de contrôle tous les moindres et geste Oliver et sa team. Il est loin de se douter que je l'observe depuis le début et j'en suis très fière. Mon plan est tellement bien ficelé, j'ai la chance d'avoir des sbires un peu partout dans starling city, des personnes qu'on n'imaginerait même pas. Je le sais Oliver à participer à mon plan que j'ai actionné depuis plus 1 an et demi, il a vaincu mon ennemie ra's al ghul, je lui dois une faveur il aura l'honneur de mourir le dernier, après tous ses proches. Je suis ce qu'il n'a jamais imaginé, je vais tous les vaincre.

Le sourire que Damien faisait à ce moment la montrer à quel point il s'agissait d'une personne machiavélique et sur elle.


	5. Chapitre 4

Oliver le savait, s'il s'en tenait au mail envoyé par Damien, celui-ci aller attaquer dans deux jours il lui restait deux jours pour protéger les siens, monter un plan . Un plan qui leur permettrait de tous les sauver. L'équipe était arrivée tôt ce matin au QG. Tous devaient protégeaient Théa qui était la cible.

Durant toute la matinée Felicity avait cherché sans relâchement toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait récolter en plus de ce que Diggle avait trouvé. Elle était très douée dans son élément, elle trouva quelques informations concernant Damien et sur le dernier lieu où il avait était aperçu, un vieil entrepôt au fin fond de Starling City.

Ils avaient décidé de foncer dans cet entrepôt à la nuit tombée. Félicity avait eu alors un mauvais pré-sentiment, Diggle avait déjà fait des recherches, aider par ARGUS mais il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant, et elle avait trouvé le potentiel lieu ou il se trouvait. Elle ne remettait pas en doute son savoir, mais elle avait ce mauvais pré-sentiment que quelque chose aller arriver. Damien avait réussi à trouver leur adresse mails pour envoyé sa menace, il devait avoir de très bonne notion en informatique, alors pourquoi se serait-il fait prendre aussi facilement.

Félicity alla voir Oliver, elle en était sur ses amis allaient tombaient dans un piège.

Oliver s'entraîner pour ce soir, le nouveaux espace entraînement mis en place par Diggle était deux fois plus grand que celui où il avait tant l'habitude de s'entraîner torse nue autrefois.

Elle le regardait avait désir, ses entraînement avait toujours suscitée chez elle, un grand intérêt.

Je pense que vous ne devriez pas y aller, je le sens c'est un piège.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle, il adorer la voir s'inquiéter pour lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant qu'il ferrait attention à lui et qu'il reviendrais entier.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne réussirait pas à lui faire changer d'avis. Elle alla donc voir Diggle, elle espérait qui lui la comprendrais.

Félicity alla voir Oliver, elle en était sur ses amis allaient tombaient dans un piège.

Oliver s'entraîner pour ce soir, le nouvel espace entraînement mis en place par diggle n'était deux fois plus grand que celui où il avait tant l'habitude de s'entraîner torse nu autrefois.

Elle le regardait avait désir, ses entraînements avaient toujours suscité chez elle, un grand intérêt.

Je pense que vous ne devriez pas y aller, je le sens c'est un piège.

Diggle était aussi en plein entraînement, c'était incroyable la pièce entraînement était tellement Diggle et Oliver pouvaient s'entraîner sans se s'approcha de Diggle. Il compris à son regard, qu'elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose.  
\- Que t'arrive-t-il.

\- Je suis convaincue que Damien vous tend un piège, regarde, j'ai trouvé ses informations en un rien de temps, toi, tu as recherché pendant des mois, et tu n'as rien trouvé.D'accord, je suis vraiment douée, largement plus que suis dans mon élément, et ce, pour ça que je trouve que c'était trop facile.  
-Tu m'as manqué Félicity. Ta manière de parler me fera toujours rire.  
Diggle retrouvé la Félicity qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, pour son plus grand plaisir, certes, il comprenait ses craintes. Il la rassura en lui disant que toute l'équipe serrait présente. Qu'ils savaient se battent , mais quand cas de problème, ils feraient tous marche arriè ne risque rien.  
Félicity repartis à son bureau, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ainsi. Mais ni Diggle ni Oliver n'avaient pris ses remarques en considération. Elle savait Oliver ferait tour pour protéger sa sœur. Elle était le seul membre de sa famille qui lui rester, Damien l'avait menacé, il devait donc intervenir pour la protéger.  
Oliver prit une douche et alla rejoindre Felicity, il voyait bien qu'elle était en stress pour ce soir, il la prit donc dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'il reviendrait auprès elle. De plus, ils avaient décidé de trouver un appartement, les visites commencées demain. Ils avaient tout les deux hâtes de pouvoir concrétiser leur emménagement ensemble.  
Le soir était venu la team se préparer à attaquer l'entrepôt, ils étaient tous liés grâce à une plan était simple trouvé Damien avant que lui ne les trouve. Laurel et Diggle devaient tous les deux s'occuper des entrées arrière tandis que Théa et Oliver s'occuper des entrées avant.L'équipe prit les dernières précautions, Oliver embrassa Félicity qui s'était un peu calmée.

PDV Félicity

Oliver m'embrassa avec passion, je les voyais partir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux. Car je sentais qu'ils allaient droit dans un piège. 20 minutes après leur départ, j'entendais grâce au écouteur qu'ils étaient arrivés sur place. Je leur dis à tous une dernière fois de faire attention à eux.

PDV Oliver

On arriva à l'entrepôt chacun prit sa position. Il était 10 à l'intérieur. J'entendis le signal de Diggle. Nous rentrons d'un coup et commencions à attaquer ces hommes. D'autres arrivèrent d'une autre pièce, mais en 15 minutes, ils étaient tous à terre. Mais pas Damien Darhk à l'horizon.Diggle me montra la pièce, nous avancions avec prudence. C'était une pièce de contrôle, les ordinateurs s'allumèrent sur notre QG, je commençais à ressentir une haine m'envahir. Un homme apparu sur les écrans, Félicity , elle était attachée par deux autres hommes. L'homme, se présenta, c'était Damien Darkh, il commença à rigoler. "Mr Quenn et son équipe sont équipes sont tombés dans mon piège, vous aviez raison sur ce point Mme Smoack. Les laisser attaquée pendants que moi, je me trouve ici, ils n'auraient pas dû vous laisser seul".Ce montre était près de Felicity, il se retourna dans la direction de la caméra et avec un sourire "Dites en revoir à Mme Smoack". Les écrans s'éteignirent. Je courais vers la voiture, la colère, la haine, la tristesse s'emparèrent de moi. Félicity était en danger.  
L'équipe arriva au QG, malheureusement, il n'y avait plus personne. Oliver frappa dans le mur qui se trouver à côte des ordinateurs. Tous le regardèrent et comprirent sa peine qui étaient également la leur. Mais où était donc Félicity.


End file.
